Agent P's new maid
by LadyPeach7
Summary: Major Monogram organized a new maid for Perry. Her name is Whitney the platypus.
1. Chapter 1

Whitney the platypus awoke to find her Handy. She had a job as a maid and though she had lots of persons to serve, so she got paid little. 3 Dollar for an hour. If she'd ask for one Dollar more, she'll get fired or they will say they can't afford that much.

She found her phone.

"Hello?" Whitney said.

"Is this the Miss Whitney Maid Serve?" The deep old voice asked.

"Yes this is." Whitney replied in platypus language.

"Can you clean up, a secret quarter from my agent for 50 Dollar a day?" The deep voice asked again.

"Sure I can!"

"Oh, and you can stay as well, if that OK? We have a many rooms for our maids and worker"

"That's so nice of you, Sir. See you later." said Whitney.

The person told her, where the secret quarter from his agent is and Whitney went packing. She got out of black dress and put on a blue mini dress. Whitney put extra things in her bag and left for the house.

Whitney got to the secret quarter and knocked.

A turquoise platypus answered the door. He was wearing a brown hat with a black strip.

"You must be the new maid, Miss Whitney?"

"Yes," Whitney started. "Call me just Whitney."

"Call me just Agent P." his red eyes looking at her.

He looks at me with lust and passion...no can't be! Whitney thought.

Perry let her come in.

"Your room is on the 3rd floor, which is marked "Guest Room"." Perry said.

Whitney went upstairs and found her room. It had green wall and brown carpet. The bed was single and really soft. There was a wardrobe too. And a desk next to the bed.

"Whoa.." Whitney whispered.

Whitney sat on the bed.

"This is so soft, I wonder, what Agent P secret quarter looks like?" Whitney said out loud.

"Wonderful isn't it?" A childish voice said.

Whitney looked up there was a young boy standing there. He had a pair of glasses and a white coat.

"I'm Carl, nice that you like this room." Carl bowed.

Whitney got up and bowed as well. Carl left and Whitney sat at her desk and pulled out her things for cleaning.

"What's that, Miss Whitney." someone said.

Whitney was startled and turns around.

"Nothing." she said in platypus language.

An old man stood at the door and watched Whitney accurate.

"I am Major Monogram. I have to take care of everything here. Secret data shouldn't come out. Did you understand, Miss Whitney?" asked Monogram.

"Yes, sir." said Whitney.

"You can start tomorrow?" Monogram said.

"I think, it would be better, if I start now." Whitney said.

"Ok, you can start today,but do not disturb Agent P!" said Monogram.

He left and Whitney changed into a black mini maid dress.

Whitney left her room and went into Perry's secret quarter. The walls were turquoise and with lots of equipment. Perry sat on his red chair and wrote down his new mission.

"Shit.." Whitney murmured in platypus language.

"Its OK. Just do your work." Perry said serious.

Whitney went to the shelves and cleaned it. Then she dropped something.

"Oops.." Whitney bent down forgetting about her short dress. Perry stared at her butt.

"Eeh.. Agent P? Have you heard, what I said to you?" asked Monogram.

"I'm, sorry! I was just distracted by our new sexy maid." Said Perry in platypus language.

Whitney heard that and blushed.

"I don't understand platypus language!" said Monogram.

That's good so." Said Perry.

When Whitney finished, she left the room.

In the evening Perry came back from his mission very tired. Whitney knocked on his door.

"Agent P? Can I come in." she asked.

"Come in and close the door." Perry demanded.

Whitney come in and closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Whitney came in and closed the door.

"Are you hungry, Agent P?" she asked.

Perry came up to her and Whitney stepped back until to the wall. He leaned her against the wall, so she could not escape him.

"Yes, I'm hungry. I'm hungry for you, my little maid." he said.

Whitney blushed and shivered.

"I don't understand, Agent P!" she said.

"Perhaps you understand that!" He grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and kissed her. After five minutes, he pulled away from her. Both were breathing heavily.

"Agent P! What are y ..." he kissed her again.

"Shhhhh ..." Perry hissed.

Whitney shivered again.

"But, Agent P! What ..." Perry kissed her again.

"It's Perry and I want you, my sexy maid." Perry whispered.

He grabbed her and pushed her against him, in a possessive way. She blushed and put her hands on his abs. She tried to get away, but the turquoise agent was to strong.

"Pe... Perry, can you please let me go?" she begged.

"Now, why would I do something so stupid? You want me. I can feel it, because you tremble in my arms. This means, that you are still untouched." he said and kissed her shoulder.

Whitney was getting nervous second by second. He wanted to more and pulled the zipper of her dress down. The dress fell to the ground and Perry leaned her against the wall again.

"You look more beautiful, when you're feeling nervous around an agent, my little maid. I'll be the first, who touches you." he started kissing her neck again.

"No, please. I'm not ready for that." she begged.

"You'll be ready, when you feel me in you. Now relax and let me take you." he said and picked her up, carried her to the work desk, put she on it, lifting her legs and putting them around his waist. He kissed her neck again.

Whitney sighed and yelped and she felt that her "flower" was touching Perry's male member.

"No ! Stop it!" she pushed Perry away from her.

The turquoise agent was surprised at his maid.

"Whitney? What's wrong?" he asked

"You! That's, what's wrong!" she yelled at him.

"But..." he don't finished.

"How dare you to behave like that?"

"Whitney... I thought-."

"You thought you could seduce me? Just because you're an agent? I'm not a slut, which rewarded you sexually after your mission." she said.

"No, Whitney! I would never do that! I know, that you feels the same for me." Perry said.

"Yes, I do... But... I can't." she said.

"Why?! Give me one good reason!"

"Because I'm a virgin and I'm scared. This is my first time. I'm sorry..." she said.

"Hehe... sorry about what, Whitney?" he smirked.

"Huh?" she looked at him.

"My little maid,... you don't know, what this means to me... I'll be the first one, who touches and feel you." he said

He started kissing her neck again while talking.

"Perry, please." she said and moaned for pleasure.

"Ssssss..., my sexy maid. Don't worry. I won't hurt you. I promise." he said.

"Ok, I trust you, my sweet agent." she said and moaned.

Perry put his manhood at the entrance of her flower. Whitney was nervous.

"The first time it will hurt. But later the pain will go away. Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes, Perry. Take me, finally. Make me yours." she said with a sexy voice.

Perry put his manhood in her flower until he reaches her hymen.

"I don't want to hurt you, but get ready. Here I come." he kissed her and breaking her hymen.

Whitney winced for pain and scratched Perry a lot.

"I told you it would hurt." Perry said laughing.

Perry moved first slowly in her, but then he accelerated the rhythm.

"OH, PERRY! OH! IT FEELS SO GOOD!" Whitney yelled.

"OH PERRY! I'M GONNA CUM!" Whitney yelled about 30 minutes later.

"ME TO, my little maid!" Perry yelled.

"Oh, yes! Faster, Perry, my love! Please, don't stop." She begged.

"Don't you worry, my sexy maid. I only started. Hehehehehehe ..." he said and continued.


	3. Chapter 3

At O.W.C.A. Agent P's private apartment ( next morning after Whitney and Perry's mating ritual )...

The morning's light was entering in Perry's private bedroom. Whitney started to open her tired eyes, but she was still sleepy. She looked at her clock and it marked 9.00 A.M.

"Oh, my! I better get up and start breakfast." she said.

As she was preparing to get up, something or someone stopped her. It was a muscular arm who was around her white body, protecting it. Whitney turned around and blushed, remembering last night. She had lost her virginity with her secret agent. He was hers and she was his, only. But breakfast wasn't going to wait, so carefully, she took Perry's arm of her body and got out of the bed, without waking her agent. She looked once more at Perry, who was snoring happily.

"He's so handsome." She thought.

She exited Perry's bedroom and went to the bathroom. After a shower, she dressed her pink maid dress. As she arrived to the kitchen, she started making pancakes.

"My agent will love it." she said and giggled.

Suddenly two muscular arms pulled Whitney to a powerful chest. She yelped, but she already knew, who it was and she smiled.

"Good morning, my little maid." Perry said.

He kissed her neck and Whitney turned around in his arms.

"Good morning, my agent! Hehehehehehe, Perry, please. Stop it. Hahahahahaha. That tickles." she said.

Perry nibbled on her neck and pulled the zipper of her dress down.

"Perry, what are you doing?" she said with a hot voice.

"I want you again, Whitney. Here and now." he said.

"But the breakfast will be freezing." she said.

"It can wait... besides,... I have you for the breakfast. And now I want to feel you. Come here." he pulled her dress off, put she on the table and penetrated in her innocence.

"OH, PERRY! AAAAAAH! FASTER! PLEASE, DON'T STOP, BABY!" she yelled.

"Say me, that you want me, my sexy maid." he moved faster.

"OH, YES! I WANT YOU! I WANT YOU! I WANT YOU AND YOUR LOVE!" she yelled.

Perry stopped and looked into her green eyes.

"What are you talking about, Whitney?" he asked seriously.


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you talking about, Whitney?" Perry asked seriously.

"I mean ... I love you!" Whitney said.

Perry cursed quietly and giggles.

"My dear little maid. What we have here, is not love. It's just sex and not more." he said.

"What? You can't be serious. This is more, than just sex. I really love you, Perry!" she said and hugged him.

Perry grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and looked at her seriously.

"I'm serious, Whitney. I have no time for love. The only thing, what I want from you, is, that you do your work and wait for me. You're a maid, Whitney. Your job is it to clean my secret quarter and to satisfy me passionate after my mission." he said.

"No, you can't be serious, Perry. I'm sure you still want to get married and have children." she said and began to cry.

"Children are the last thing, that I want. And certainly not from you. I am an agent. I have no time to start a family. I have only one choice. My job or a family. And I wouldn't give up my job for a family. Now do your job and wait for me. I'll be back late. After my mission I want to have a little fun." he kissed her and walked away.

Poor Whitney cried bitterly.

At 10 p.m Perry came back and looked for Whitney. Whitney was in the kitchen and washed the dishes. Perry hugged her from behind and kissed her shoulder. Whitney doesn't respond and stood still.

"Come in the bedroom, when you're done. I'll cheer you up." he gave her a slap on the butt and walked away.

After 10 minutes, Whitney went into the bedroom and closed the door. Perry came from the bathroom. Whitney stood by the door and didn't look at him. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Come to me, Whitney." he said quietly.

Whitney didn't move.

"I said, come to me, Whitney!" Perry said angrily.

Whitney went to him.

"Take off that dress." he commanded.

Whitney did not move.

"Take off that dress." he shouted.

Whitney took off the dress and began to cry.

"Kiss me. Immediately!" he commanded.

Whitney hesitated, but then she kissed him. With that kiss she gave him all her love. Perry sensed this and pulled away. He grabbed her by the shoulders and looked at her angrily.

"Stop it, I've told you this morning, that I have no time for love." he said.

Whitney looked at him with tears. Perry kissed her passionately and laid her on the bed.

"Enjoy, what we have, my little maid. That's sex. That's not love." he said and penetrated her.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning...

Whitney woke up and tried to stand up straight, but then she was hugged by two strong arms.

"Where are you going?" Perry asked.

"I must make breakfast." Whitney said.

"You can go, when I'm tired of you." he said and began to make love with her again.

"Perry, please. Stop it. Not again. I don't want that now." she said and felt, that her flower was touched his male member.

"Shut your bill and give me, what I want." he said, and penetrated her.

"Perry, stop." she yelled.

"Don't you like it? I know you want it!" he said and moved faster in her.

"Aaaaaaaah! I want it. But I want it only, when it comes from love." she yelled and felt his anger, because he speeded up the rhythm.

"Are you starting again with the theme "Love"? Why don't you just want to be the mistress of an agent? I'll treat you well, if you serve me good in bed. But, if you don't feel well here, then you can cancel and go. But I don't think, that someone will pay more for you as Major Monogram." he said and moved smoothly in her.

Whitney moaned in pleasure until she came. Perry nibbled on her neck.

"Hmm! AAAH, please stop seduce me." she yelled.

"No one will seduce you, so like I seduce you. You're like wax in my hands. You melts, if I touch you." he said stroking her fur.

Perry's watch vibrated.

"Agent P? Agent P, are you hearing me?" asked Monogram.

Perry cursed quietly and chattered as answer. He switched the watch on and Monogram appeared in the foreground.

"Ah, there you are, Agent P and Miss Whi...! Oh sorry, I didn't want to disturb your privacy, Agent P! But Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz is planning something evil again. You have to stop him. End of the line. Major Monogram." he said and ended the call.

Perry switched the watch off and nibbled on Whitney's neck again.

"When I come back, I want, that you lying in bed and wait for me. Tonight I'll make it with you passionately." he penetrated her again, made five minutes love with her, got up and went on his mission.

Whitney was breathing hard in bed and cried.

"I have enough! I know, what I'm doing now." she said, stood up and went to Major Monogram.

Late in the evening, Perry came back from his mission and was looking forward to the night with Whitney. When he walked in his bedroom, he noticed that his mistress was not in bed.

"Whitney?" he called out.

No answer. Perry went to his secret quarter to find Whitney there. But she was also not there. He sat down on his red chair and pressed a button to contact Major Monogram.

"Ah, Agent P! Good that you call me. I have bad news for you. Your maid has quits her job." said Monogram.

"WHAT?" Perry said angrily.

"She has left a message for you." said Monogram.

A letter was printed and Perry began to read it.

_Resignation as maid at O.W.C.A._

_Dear Mr. Agent P._

_Please accept this letter as notice of my resignation as maid at O.W.C.A.._

_I would like to thank you for all the support and opportunities, which you have given me during my working hours here. I have enjoyed being a part of O.W.C.A.. I wish you all the best for the future._

_Kindest regards_

_Whitney the platypus_

_PS: I'm not a cheap slut, to serve you in bed after your mission. So goodbye!_

Perry stopped reading and crumpled the letter angrily.

"Whatever. I'll find a new maid." He threw the letter away and went to his owners Phineas and Ferb.


	6. Chapter 6

Three days later ...

The O.W.C.A. have a new maid for Perry. When he met her, he felt as if Whitney talked to him.

"Hi, my name is Fifey the platypus. You are Agent P, right? I love serious males." said the sexy purple platypus and tried to seduce him.

"You're a naughty female. I love naughty females." he said and gave her a slap on the butt.

"Ouch! Hey, be careful with me, big boy." she yelled.

"I'm sorry, but you are to bite." he said with a grin. "Now I want to see, how good you are at cleaning up."

"I think, that in the bedroom you would like me better." Fifey said and kissed him.

Perry kissed her back, picked her up and carried her in the bedroom. There, he laid her on the bed and undressed her. He kissed her again and nibbled on her neck.

"Do you want me?" he asked and looked at her with full pleasure.

"Oh, yes, I want you, Agent P!" she moaned.

"Call me, Perry." he said.

"Ok, Perry. Take me, finally. Make me yours." she said.

He penetrated her and moved faster and faster.

"Oooooooh! PERRY! YES! OMG! GIVE ME ALL, BABE!" she yelled in pleasure.

"Scream for me, my sexy maid." he pushed harder.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH, OMG! Yessssssssss. I'M COMING, BABE!" she yelled.

"I'm coming too, Whitney!" he said.

"Fifey!" she said.

"What?" he asked.

"My name is Fifey!"

Perry stopped and looked away.

"Get out!" he said.

"What?" she asked.

"I said get out, damn!" he shouted.

Fifey stood up and went out.

Perry sat on the bed and banged his fist on the bed sheets.

"Damn! Why I can't forget her?" he cursed.


	7. Chapter 7

Perry sat with Agent K in Q.W.C.A. Coffee. Agent K drank his hot cocoa and talked with Perry.

"I can't forget her, K." Perry said and took a sip of his coffee.

"I don't understand why you get so upset, P. You've got now a new maid. Makes she you not happy?" asked Agent K and took a few cat snacks.

"You don't understand. Whitney was like a drug for me. I miss her white fur, her jade eyes and her sweet smile." Perry said.

"Oh, dude, I think you're in love with your ex-maid." Agent K said and grinned.

"Maybe you're right. I want her back. I will take her in my arms again and never let her go." Perry said, and sighed.

"Why you don't search her, marry her and make a family?" asked Agent K.

"You know that's not possible." Perry said.

"Why not? I'll tell you a secret. I'm married." said Agent K.

"WHAT?" Perry yelled in shock.

"Do you see this sweet waitress. This is my pussycat." said Agent K.

The waitress gave him an air kiss and smiled sexy.

"**MIAUUUUUUUUUUUUU!** I think she is trying to seduce me again. No. Agent K. You have to stay strong. I am a man and not a sissy." said Agent K.

Perry rolled his eyes.

"I can't take it anymore. I'm a sissy. Sorry P, but my kitty calling me. Oh. Searches your girl, you sissy." said Agent K.

Perry looked in shock and whispered.

"You're a sissy, K."


	8. Chapter 8

Whitney sat under a bridge and cried. It was raining outside and the weather was cold.

Whitney: Now you can cry, Whitney. It's your fault for falling in love with an agent. Now you're sitting under a bridge in the rain and no one wants you. I am alone. *crying more*

?: You are not alone, my little maid. I'm here.

Whitney: *turns around *Perry? I mean Agent P? What are you doing here?

Perry: I'm here to bring you back to me. You belong to me.

Whitney: I'm not going back to you. I'm not your sex object.

Perry: No, I'm not here because of that. I'm in love with you. I know that you love me, Whitney.

Whitney: No, I don't love you. I feel nothing for you.

Perry: My darling, you're lying. You can't live without me. Come to me, my little maid.

Whitney: No!

Perry: *increased his voice* I said, come to me.

Whitney: I said no!

Perry: Whitney, if you don't come to me, then I'll come to you.

Whitney: *stood up and went to him, until she stood in front of him*

Perry: *hugged her* Kiss me. Give me all your love.

Whitney: *kissed him passionately*

Perry: *kissed her back and pulled her closer to him* Say that you love me.

Whitney: *snuggled up to him* I love you with all my heart.

Perry: *stroking her to warm her up* I'm so happy to have you again. Will you marry me?

Whitney: *looked at him in shock* But you will lose your work. You can't marry.

Perry: When Agent K did it secretly, then I can do it too. So? Will you marry me and be my little mate?

Whitney: Yes! Yes! Yes! Perry! I want. *kissed him*

Perry: *kissed her back * Thank you, my dear. Come. Let's go back to my quarters.

Whitney: *holding him* Wait. I have to show you something.

Perry: What?

Whitney: Just look.

Perry: *looked down and saw a nest with one egg* Is it from me. *he looked shocked at her*

Whitney: Yes, sweetheart. It's yours. It ours.

Perry: *hugged her and kissed her* Thank you, dear. *went to the nest and took the egg* Come, we go to the happiness.

Both went happy to the happiness.

The End!


End file.
